Note: Tales of the Inquisition's Agents: Book III
} |name = Tales of the Inquisition's Agents: Book III |sortkey = Tales of the Inquisition's Agents: Book 3 |location = |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition - Multiplayer }} Text To You who Reads This Dire Missive: I am not known to you, but I have been tasked by the Nightingale Herself to investigate the Many Mysteries that stalk our lands, and have uncovered the Shape of a Terrible Peril. I believe you have the Best Chance of stopping what is to come, and I encourage you to Hone yourself in battle, for you will need Warriors Strong to face these coming tests, and a Focused Mind to see through our enemies' Web of Lies. I will send more messages soon. Beware the Skies! —Agent Rolfsen In a different hand: I did agree there were many mysteries we could dedicate our agents to. Agent Rolfsen then declared me "a Winged Trumpeter of Wisdom against the Darkness" and disappeared into the forest for weeks. Despite that, his request is sound: With ever more factions against us, we should take every opportunity to hone our skills. —Nightingale ---- Hail Again, My fellow Agents, I am tracking down The Peril of which I wrote before, and have had numerous rumors of those who serve it, such as Orlesian carriages painted All In Black, and mysterious Lights Dancing in the Night Sky without any Visible Source! I myself was surprised and Attacked by a Strange Monster in the woods that was half-man, half-beast! Villagers claimed I merely killed a rabid Great Bear on its hind legs, but I know the Truth! (And have attached a Quick Sketch.) Something is Most Assuredly stirring, and I beg you to Aid Me by seeking out the worst of these threats to the Inquisition. I will reveal more when the time comes, —Agent Rolfsen There is a sketch at the bottom of a "bear-man" with fangs, glowing red eyes, and seven claws on each hand. Also, it has a lizard tail. ---- My fellow Agents, I have encountered more red templars, Venatori, and demons in my travels than is usual. I Scoff at the idea that these Villains are the true threat, for all who have studied the correct texts know the real danger lies beneath our feet: an Empire of Snake-Men living below the crust of the Earth, insidiously infiltrating the world's leaders and cities to prepare for the day they rise! Yet these Foes pose a Grave Danger to Lowlander Villages, and I have advised the Nightingale that the Agents of the Inquisition may do Good by helping these Innocents. —Agent Rolfsen In a different hand: You may ignore Agent Rolfsen's more colorful theories, but his assessment of the danger is true. Harry our enemies as mercilessly as you can. —Nightingale My fellow Agents, All signs indicate that we are nearing the time when one of the great Snake-Kings, as detailed in my last letter, will Sweep Across the Land. The Nightingale agrees we must risk ourselves in Perilous Danger to prevent their coming! She says we must eliminate the most powerful Enemies of the Inquisition lest they distract us from pursuing our quest for the true Menace in Thedas. —Agent Rolfsen In a different hand: That is not precisely what I said, but currently our theater of operation is volatile. Someone or something has driven Corypheus's most dangerous allies to attack settlements more openly, raiding for supplies. By taking out the most dangerous groups, we can uncover the source of this disruption. —Nightingale My fellow Agents, I have misread the Signs. It is not one of the Snake-Kings, or Tevinter's Moon Men, but only a few High Dragons that plague the land. —Agent Rolfsen In a different hand: "Only a few High Dragons"? This is the highest priority for each and every one of you: Stop as many dragons as you can before their rampage arrives at a city. —Nightingale Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition texts